Making Time
by TheBeautifulStuff
Summary: Pretty brief. Ratchet's not an easy target. Expansion possible later.


Ratchet was blissfully unaware of the internal debate between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as he worked on piecing Bluestreak's right servo back together. Accidents happened around the Ark; there was rarely a day when he didn't have at least one bot in his medbay seeking repairs. This time it wasn't Blue's fault; sparring was required physical training, and the luckless Praxian had encountered Ironhide in a full fit of anger.

Two helms, one red, the other yellow, peered around the corner slyly. "He's almost done with Blue," Sideswipe muttered. "Next appointment is...?"

"Two hours," Sunstreaker muttered back. "Plenty of time."

"Great."  
The twins had been planning this for what felt like vorns, but every time they had managed to corner the medic, some emergency would crop up. It almost felt like Primus was determined to keep them apart. Well, Lamborghinis were not particularly interested in the will of a mystical being. The conversation would happen today, one way or another. Hopefully the action would follow, but then again, that might be too much to ask.

As a chattering Bluestreak left the medbay, Sideswipe sauntered in. "Yo, Ratch."

The medic sighed. First Bluestreak, now them? "Get out, Sideswipe, or I'll kick your aft out myself. I have a lot of work to do."

Sideswipe ignored the less-than-subtle hints he wasn't welcome. "Got something to tell you."

Ratchet grabbed a datapad from the table. "Nothing I'm interested in hearing, I assure you. Now kindly remove yourself before I get violent."

Sunstreaker skulked his way into medbay, standing directly behind the medic. "I doubt you'd want to do that, Ratchet," he rumbled, the deep V8 engine causing an involuntary shiver from Ratchet's spinal struts.

"See, we've been meaning to talk to you for a good few joors," Sideswipe purred, stalking towards the medic, who folded his arms, giving the frontliner as good a stare as he could manage.

"Oh?"

Sunstreaker's servo wrapped itself around a shoulder strut. Ratchet jumped; he'd almost forgotten the other mech was present.

"Yes."

Sunstreaker sighed, a gust of warm exvent hitting the back of Ratchet's neck cables. "You see, medic, my brother is convinced that you're something extraordinary." Ratchet looked at Sideswipe in surprise; the red warrior did look somewhat sincere, nodding as Sunstreaker spoke. "As for myself, I'd have to see you in action, see if you got my engines running, before I'd consider swapping paint, if you will."

Ratchet looked at the smile spreading across Sideswipe's faceplates, then at the servo on his shoulder; what the frell-? Swapping paint?

Suddenly, the pieces clicked. "Oh, Primus." Ratchet grabbed the offending servo and squeezed the joint at the base of the palm until Sunstreaker let go with a yelp. "This whole...stalking thing was to get Sideswipe a frag? AND you manage to drag Sunstreaker into it?" The smaller mech subspaced a wrench, hefting it threateningly. "Why you-you-you SLAGGING LAMBOS!"

Sideswipe squeaked and ran out of the medbay, dodging the first two wrenches thrown; Sunstreaker held his servos in the air as he sauntered out, making sure the medic could see his racing lines. Who knows? The mech might change his-

A wrench hitting the wall next to his head made him wince before he winched his haughty expression back into place. "Hey. Wasn't my doing."

"You sure as frell coulda stopped it," Ratchet informed him bluntly. "You are both banned from medbay except under extreme duress. Now beat it."

"Nice going, bro," Sideswipe huffed from his vantage point, surveying the medic's quarters from down the hall. Not that the CMO had time to use them, but it was better than getting in trouble with Prowl. Again. "Now he thinks we're after his plating!"  
"Weren't we?" yawned Sunstreaker.

"Yes, but now he knows!"

"I thought that was the point-"

A stern voice interrupted their musings. "Ahem. Don't you have monitor duty, Sideswipe?"

"Well, in half a joor-"

"Now?"

"Yessir."

While Sunstreaker would normally spend time with anyone but Prowl, he for once welcomed the intrusion. Adoration of a mech was one thing, but Sideswipe liked to take things to an obsession.


End file.
